


Yours Over Mine

by SansObsessed



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Angst, Fell how could you, M/M, Multi, NSFW parts are vague/implied, Poor little blueberry, Torture (kinda), very violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansObsessed/pseuds/SansObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fell (UF sans) is tired of being Papyrus's slave. He can't escape, wherever he goes Papyrus always finds him and drags him back to the hellhole that is is life. But what if Papyrus thought he never left? What if someone else took his place? A certain someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Done With Your Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy trying some new stuff here, so we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Fell: UF sans
> 
> Blue: US sans
> 
> Boss: UF papyrus
> 
> The smut is very vague and not in detail
> 
> Bare with me on this one I have big plans.  
> Enjoy :P

Fell cowered as Papyrus dragged him across the icy snow by the scruff of his hood. He tried standing, but he couldnt get his legs to work, he had been running for almost 20 minutes straight. He had almost escaped, but even if he did he would be found and dragged back home eventually.

He knew they had reached the front yard of their house when he was thrown against the side of the porch, hitting the old wood with a crack.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TRYING TO ESCAPE? YOU ARE MY PROPERTY, DO YOU UNDERTAND?" When Fell remained silent out of fear Papyrus sent his heel into San's sternum, hard, receiving a  
yelp from Fell in return. " I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU ARE MINE, YOU ARE TO GO NOWHERE ELSE BUT HERE WITH ME. DOES YOUR IMBOCILE LITTLE BRAIN UNDERSTAND THAT?"

Fell quickly nodded, holding a hand to his chest, tears pricking the end of his eyes. "GOOD. DONT MAKE ME TEACH YOU THIS AGAIN.!" He slammed his boot down onto his hand and pushed him onto his side into the snow.

Fell screamed. Papyrus's boot had practially shattered his hand, his carpels all cracked and chipped. Fell tried to hold on, his chest was heaving violently. He curled into a ball, taken over by pain, anger, misery,- he was done. He would no longer endure the pain from his brother. He needed to stop being stupid and trying to run. His brother always got to him, and if not he could find him anywhere. Even in an alternate universe.  
He force himself onto his stomach despite the pain from pressure on his chest. With a painful grunt, he pushed himself up onto his knees.

It was almost dark. He needed to get in the house or someone might attack him. After mentally preparing, he hoisted himself up onto his feet, legs wobbling uncontrollably. His breath hitched when he almost fell, holding onto the porch banister with his good hand for support.

Slowly, he made his way up he stairs and into the house. It felt cold as always, lacking any heat, light, or even evidence of anyone living there.

He looked around every corner before entering another room. After what felt like hours he reached his room. He looked to Papyrus's door when he heard it creak. He would of scrambled into his room if not paralyzed by fear. 

Papyrus stared at him with disgust when he opened the door fully. He scoffed. "YOU'RE LUCKY IM NOT IN THE MOOD TONIGHT." He made it clear. 

Fell felt relief. Besides from being completely against his own will, Papyrus was rough and Fell needed to heal for now. Plus he didn't have the energy to get hysterical like every other night. Fell said nothing and kept his head down until Papyrus "hmmf"-ed and returned to his room. 

Fell closed his door and very carefully laid his back onto the bed. A boiling anger plagued him all night.Why did he have to be miserable? Why did he have to be part of a living hell? Why couldn't be have a normal life or loving brother like...like- like Blue!  
He froze at what he had just thought. Fell stopped as he gave an evil grin to himself. He scribbled something onto a piece of paper before reading it over and going to sleep. He was injured, so he would be off work tommorow, giving him all day to further his plan.


	2. Planning pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell veeeryy carefully begins to plan his scheme, keeping out of Papyrus's way- err for the most part. One last beating that is crucial to the plan, Fell is sure that it's his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy another chapter? After a day? Yep I have no chill.
> 
> This is mostly where Fell is planning his shceme, so it will be longer than the other chapters.
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> (And Hapyy Easter! :) )

Fell woke up earlier than usual, but he wasn't bothered by it. He needed as much time as possible to go through with his plan. He has thought about it all night, what he would have to do, all the precautions he would have to take. But it was okay if it helped him escape this life. 

He quickly turned to the paper next to him and resumed his evil smile as he picked it up. It read:

 

Color

Clothes

Personality

Teeth

Voice

He looked over the list, it would be hard, but he could change all this. He could change Blue, too. He started his plan immediately, going from easiest to hardest. Clothes would be easy he would just have to trade clothes. For personality and voice, Fell decided he would start hanging out with Blue, so that he could learn from him, copy him, and then capture him. Teeth could be tough, Fell fingered his own sharp points. He would have to get caps, and he works have to file Blue's down and give him the gold tooth that Fell had.

Color. Hmmf.

Fell jumped up when he thought of it. His and Blue's eyes and souls were different colors, so he decided to use an old technique that he had picked up from the lab when he worked with Gaster. He could switch their color auroras. He thought to himself. Was this actually going to work? Could he actually escape this hell?

He got out of bed, his chest was still sore and he decided to try to not use his hand today. He folded the piece of paper and shoved it into his jacket pocket as he headed out the bedroom door. He listened for any movement downstairs before carefully making his way down. Papyrus seemed to be in the kitchen, so Fell would have to wait for him to go to work before executing his plan.

After what felt like an hour he finally heard the click of the front door. He peeked down before stepping down the creaky stairs. Papyrus had left, so Fell could do whatever he wanted. He first went down to their old lab in the basement, which was now turned into a torture chamber. He would do his plan here when the time should come. It had a chair with straps on it, so he had that covered. He made another list of things he would need to find or steal

File  
Syringe  
Containers  
Teeth caps  
Rag  
Sleeping gas

He thought for a moment to see if he forgot anything before heading out to his old lab to get half of the stuff on the list. The walk to Hotland was far, and he was pretty sure the guards wouldn't be too keen on letting him in, so he teleported to his old experimenting room. 

Thankfully, no one was in it for now, so he took two syringes, two containers, and a big jar of sleeping gas.He ignored the smell of medicine and blood as he took the paper out again. He crossed the items off the list and put the paper back in his pocket. Before he could get caught he went back home, breathing heavy from going back and forth.

Now he just needed a file, teeth caps, and a rag. The rag and file were easy to find, he found a rag in the kitchen and a file in the bathroom, from the time that Papyrus had painfully filed Fell's teeth. But where in holy hell was he supposed to find teeth caps? He thought for a minute, Metta might have some, he sees that he sometimes has regular teeth and sometimes spikes, like his.

It would be risky, but he could do it. He decided to leave that as one of his last errands, he needed to get more energy to teleport to Alphys's lab.

 

Now was one if the riskier parts of the plan, he would have to go to Underswap and get Blue to hang out with him. He needed to make it a daily thing, he needed to learn as much as he could. He nervously snuck out to Swaptale, if he ran into Papyrus, the whole plan would crumble.

When he got to the doorstep of the house he noticed that their house was much nicer, more homely. When Blue answered, Fell awkwardly explained to him about the whole meeting thing how he felt "he just needed someone to talk to". Blue was overly excited as always, glad that Fell was finally coming out of his shell. They decided to meet everyday by the Ruins door to talk, Blue happily agreed and told Fell he'd see him tomorrow.

When Fell made his way back home, he was causious of Papyrus, but despite that he couldn't be happier. His plan was working out, but the most difficult part wasn't upon him yet. He snuck into the house, and thankfully Papyrus wasn't there yet. 

He had already hid his supplies his away in a dark corner of the basement, so he didn't have to worry. He knew his plan wouldn't be finished in a day, it was a long process, but if it meant having a happier life he would do it.

He was half asleep on the couch when Papyrus came home from work, bringing the chilly air into the house with him. He eyed Fell on the couch with disgust.

"HAVE YOU BEEN LAYING ABOUT ALL DAY?" Fell jumped awake at Papyrus's loud voice. Fell kept quiet, he hasn't been lazing about, but Papyrus didn't need to know that.

When given no answer, Papyrus scoffed. "WELL THEN I'M SURE YOU'LL HAVE PLENTY OF ENERGY FOR TONIGHT!"

Fells heart started pounding in his chest, he was sure that Papyrus could hear it. His stomach had the worst knots in it. Papyrus smiled at Fell's reaction." WELL? I'M WAITING".

Fell's pupils shrunk as his brothers words replayed in his head. He began to strip, starting with his jacket until he was bare and the cold air hit him.

Papyrus gave him a devilish smile as he walked forwards. "HMM. I LIKE YOU SO MUCH BETTER THIS WAY"

By the time Papyrus was finished Fell's eyes were stinging with tears rolling down his face. He was sore all over. He had begged Papyrus to stop as always, and it never worked, but he kept trying. When he was told to re-dress he could barely feel his legs, but he did what he was told. He whimpered as he put his jacket on, it made his shoulders ache worse.

Papyrus looked at him and rolled his eyes. "DON'T BE A BABY ABOUT IT, I WASN'T EVEN THAT ROUGH." Fell flinched at his words before making his way up the stairs.

This didn't set him back, but only fed his want to go through with the plan even more. He isn't deserve this, he didn't do anything wrong! He sat in his bed, still sore all over as he planned his actions for the next day.

He was done being Papyrus's bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop wanting to write, so chapters should come out fast!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and next chapter is the last before Fell executes his plan!
> 
> Happy Easter! :)


	3. Planning pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell adds final touches to his plan as he grabs the last supplies needed, which involves sneaking into Alphys's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem and can't stop writing someone send help.Please.
> 
> So chpt. 3 yayy celebration

Fell groggily opened his eyes at god knows what time. He was still sore all over from last night, his back and shoulders ached horribly. He hissed in pain when he tried to turn on his side, his pelvis let out a crack and it ached worse than before.

He had to go to work today, just the thought of it make Fell whimper. If Papyrus was that rough the first time he had ever done it, Fell would've be dead. After years and years of it he had gotten use to it, but only to an extent. And after years and years Papyrus had gotten harsher too.

He ignored the pain as he went to a sitting position, holding his ribs with his hand. The only thing that kept him going was the anger towards his brother and the know that he had to keep going with his plan. He still needed to sneak into Alphys's to get the teeth caps from Mettaton, and to keep having his daily little meet ups with Blue.

He grunted as he stood up, almosty falling over once or twice. He tightly held the banister all the way down the stairs, and headed out the door without tripping. He would've teleported, but he didn't have any energy. 

He did his job, slept a bit in between, and sat bored until break.

He slunk away to the ruins, meeting Blue by the door as usual. He kept mental notes. How Blue acted, responded, his hand movements, walk style, voice. He needed to practice all of it. He kept up with the mindless conversation while remembering certain things to keep in mind. 

He went through this routine over and over for nearly a week, learning all he could about Blue. His schedule, his friends, what he ate most, he felt he was ready to excute his plan the next day.

As he waved goodbye to Blue he almost felt bad for what he was about to do. Almost. The last step was to finally get the caps from Metta and he would be all set. He had waited until the last minute to steal them. If the robot had noticed and eventually traced it back to him, everything would be ruined.

After work, Papyrus wouldn't be home for another 2 hours, so that how long he had to get in and out. 

He teleported into the lab, and thankfully it seems no one was there. He sneakily walked around, freezing at any little sound of movement he may have seen or heard. When he found what seemed to be Mettatons room, he very carefully slid open the door. This room too, was thankfully empty. 

Fell gingerly made his way over to a mirror and desk, both of which was cluttered with various beauty products. He searched as carefully as he could, making sure everything was in place of where it had been before.

After minutes of searching, he finally found the caps. He would of smiled, but he promised himself he wouldn't waste any time. He immediately teleported to his room, caps still in hand. His plan was ready to go, and Fell couldn't wait to be free.

Before going to bed he practiced Blue's voice once again for the hundredth time, satified with the sound. Thankfully Papyrus had left him alone that night, so he wouldn't be feeling horrible the whole next day.

When he got up the next morning he had a new motivation and happiness that he didn't know existed inside him. He went about his day as usual, except for a little secret he had. It was hidden in his coat, a little jar of sleeping gas and a mask attached to it. When break finally came, he could hardly contain himself, but he had to stay cool.

He walked to the Ruins door as Blue came into focus

"Hey Fell how are you doing!?"  
Fell wore a somewhat evil smile as he happily answered.

"Couldn't be better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: Next chapter is filled with horribleness and mild torture so brace yourselves because poor little Blue is gonna have a bad time.
> 
> Enjoy! :D


	4. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of truth as Fell goes through with his plan and makes.... Adjustments to Blue and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So now it gets exciting! :D  
> And yes I know I've been posting like a chapter a day but I can't stop writing and I now have problem.
> 
> Lots of violence in this,it starts and ends with ***
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Blue nodded enthusiastically to Fell. 

"Oh that's good! Haha... So what did you do today?"

Fell further approached Blue, only a couple feet from him.

"Ahh nothing much, just went to work for a bit". Fell stepped closer. 

"Same here! Hehe! I didn't ha-"

Blue was cut off when Fell lunged for him. Fell took the mask with sleeping gas and clasped it over Blue's mouth.

Blue wildly flailed around, but Fell expected that, and was holding his arms down to his torso while kicking his kegs out from under him. Blue started crying, his pleas for help were muffled by the mask. Eventually he slowed down as the gas started working, his eyes slowley began to droop, and he passed out. 

Alright. Alright. Fell got step one down, now he needed to go to the basement , quick.

He held onto Blue as he teleported to his house. Papurus wouldn't be back for another two hours, so Fell gave himself an hour and a half to do this. He strapped Blue's unconscious body to the chair and prepared everything.

While waiting for Blue to wake he took out his gold tooth cap and put the "regular" ones on. He hadn't had regular teeth in a while, and it felt nice. 

Blue woke up after a few slaps to the face, looking around the dim basement and eyeing the monster in front of him. "F-fell?"  
***

"Mornin' sleeping Blue-ty." Fell smiled at his own joke. "You ready to be me?" Blue looked at Fell with mixed expression's of horror and confusion.  
"Let's just start then, shall we?"

He decided to start with teeth because it would be the most time consuming. "Alright so listen"... He gave a devilish smile. "This is how it's gonna go, I am going to do what I want, you are going to stay quiet and not move. If I need to I'll strap your neck up too." He said gesturing to the last strap by Blue's head.

Fell leaned in close, file in his hand. "Open your mouth" He ordered sickiningly. Blue obeyed, and just barely opened up. Fell took his jaw and forced it open wider, causing a whimper from Blue.

"I haven't even started yet." He shook his head and focused on his teeth. He started with the top, filing away the sides to a sharp point. Blue started crying, desperately trying to close his sore, bleeding mouth, but Fell was keeping in forced open. He continued on to the bottom, painfully brushing against the inside part of the jaw. When he was done he backed up and admired his work." Lookin' good Blue" He said smiling.  
Blue cried and screamed as a mix of blood and saliva dripped down out of his mouth. 

"O-k now for the gold, jeez Blue your starting to not look like a complete idiot for once." He grabbed the gold cap and put it on one of Blue's newly sharpen points, only for him to spit it out.

"Aww Blue really? Alright fine, let me see if I still have it..." He searched in a couple of Papyrus's "torture drawers" and found what he was looking for.

"Ahh here we are" He said holding up a bottle of permanent glue. Blue's eyes widened at the glue as Fell approached with it in hand. 

Fell spilled a shit ton of the glue onto Blue's tooth and the gold cap before forcefully sticking it up in his mouth. "There you go Blue, now it won't fall off buddy."

Blue screamed with tears rushing down his cheeks, his mouth ached horribly and blood was still pouring from it. "Okayy..." Fell thought of what to move onto next. 

"Alright Blue, ready for the ACTUAL painful part.?" Blue whimpered again, louder this time as his skull pounded from the pain in his mouth.

Fell snickered at his response as he grabbed one of the big syringes. Blue started wildly resisting again when he saw the syringe, though became slightly confused when Fell plunged it into his own soul.

It felt like fire when Fell penetrated his blood red soul, but it was mandatory for his plan to work. He grunted and almost fell to the floor as he started to take a red liquid from his soul until the syringe was completely filled with the glowing substance. Fell knew it would've hurt a lot more if he was not fueled with the knowledge that he was almost free from his life of torment.

He put the needle down on the tray and tried catching his breath before maliciously looking up at Blue.

"Your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore continues into the next chapter! You've been warned!  
> (And thanks for support you guys are so nice!)
> 
> Hope you like :D


	5. Mercy? What's mercy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell continues to edit his and Blue's apperence. Then it's time to swap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woww I must be really annoying updating like twice a day. Well whoopsies. 
> 
> More violence in this one, basically the whole chapter. ;( poor Blue
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Blue shrieked as Fell menacingly walked over to him, large syringe in hand.

"Scream loud for me, won'tcha?"  
Fell gave a foul smile as he slowly inserted the needle into Blue's soul. Blue erupted with several pained screams, tears were still freely streaming down his face as well as blood from his mouth. He only cried harder as Fell began to extract a luminescent liquid from his soul.

"PLEASE!" Blue begged to Fell. "PLEASE, PLEASE STOP PLEASE."

It wasn't just the soul extraction that caused this, but all of the welled up pain from the previous horrors done to him. Fell grinned and kept going until the syringe was completely filled, just as his has been. 

After recieving both liquids, he poured then into separate containers, the glowing hue still stirring. He approached Blue once more, and Blue whimpered as he flinched away from the other. Fell smiled at this act of fear before tilting Blues head back. 

"Open" He said cooly. "Wide this time."

Blue quickly obeyed as he snapped open his mouth. Fell quickly poured the red substance from his soul down his throat before Blue could realize what he was doing. 

Blue coughed as the warm liquid was suddenly down his throat without warning. 

Fell walked over to the tray and drank the blue substance from Blue's soul like a shot.

He "ahhed" while facing Blue. His plan was almost finished. It might actually WORK.

As he waited for the effects to take place he, to Blue's surprise, started to strip. Blue blushed away from the lewd skeleton, he averted his eyes.

"Ah what's wrong Blue? I know you wanna look." He chuckled darkly before continuing.

When he was bare he kicked the clothes over to Blue as he untied to top straps of the chair. 

"Give me your shirt and bandana." Blue was still tied at the legs, so he obeyed and felt the chilly air of the basement as he took his top off. Fell took the clothes and pulled it over his head. Without hesitation he threw his shirt over to Blue. After they both got situated, Fell let out a spiteful smile. After tying Blue's upper half back up, he undid the leg straps. "Now the bottoms" he smiled at Blue's sudden blushing. 

"Come on Blue, I'm sure you're hot." Blue only blushed harder at the words, paralyzed in fear. 

"C'mon I don't have all day, just take off your shit before I take it off for you."  
Blue quickly started with his pants, and eventually slid them off. Fell quickly put Blue's pants onto himself while throwing his own over to Blue.

"Sorry, show's over" He said maliciously as he was fully dressed once again.

Blue slid the strangers pants onto himself while sniffling. Slient tears stilk streamed down his face. Why had he does this to him? What had he done? Especially one of his friends, or so he thought. 

Blue suddenly started breathing incredibly hard, and coughing. The effects from the drink were finally working. He clutched at his chest and closed his eyes almost tight enough to hurt. He couldn't breath, his chest was on fire, his soul ached. He pulled down the collar of Fells shirt he was given and looked down at his soul. He would've gasped if he could feel his chest, the soul was illuminating brightly and changing between red and blue. He suddenly felt a pain in his head and he clasped his hand over his eye. It hurt so bad, his face and chest felt like acid was running through them. He slowly took his hand away from his eye as his tears suddenly turned a blood red and the light from his eye copied.

He gasped, still breathing hard. He pulled down the collar of the shirt once again only to find a blood red soul. He slapped his hand over his mouth and a few silent red tears slid down his face. H-how could he? Strip blue of everything? Of his birth color?

Fell soon followed with the process, losing his breath as well as his soul turning a bright blue. He kept his head down until it was over.

He stood up and looked at Blue. He looked over himself and smiled. It had WORKED his plan had actually WORKED. He looked like an idiot, he knew that but he didn't care, it had worked! He looked over to Blue who looked completley broken and lost of hope.

"Buddy."

He went over to him, leaning on both armrests and approaching no less than five inches from his face.

"Get ready for hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright wow so that happened
> 
> Are you disturbed yet?  
> If not, I'm not doing my job right
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)!


	6. Fuck'n Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell and Blue adjust to their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God some of you are really nice :)
> 
> So as I will say again, I have no chill and have now posted 3 chapters in one day.
> 
> Whoopsies.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Blue whimpered , with more tears still running down his face. A constant reminder that his color was changed. 

Fell circled around the chair, grabbing the rest of the sleeping gas on his way around. 

He forced the mask over Blue's face with a spiteful smile 

"Poor Blue"... He said as Blue began to feel drowsy once again.

Fell used his impression of Blue to finish. "- too bad you're me now, huh?"

Blue would of been much more surprised at Fell's almost perfect impression if he wasn't drifting off.  
__________________________________________________

Blue woke up on something hard. His back ached and his mouth was still sore as all hell. He pushed himself up and realized that he was sleeping on a old, dirty mattress. He woke up and around the room, it was barren and plain room nothing but a few living essentials. 

He jumped when he heard a booming voice come from down the stairs. "SANS WAKE UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT, WE NEED TO TALK."

Blue was confused, why was this Papyrus yelling? He slowly got up, hurting all over. When he eventually got to the kitchen he was short of breath. Papyrus looked down at him with distain. "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH. NOW LISTEN. SO I HAVE N- Blue gave Papyrus a worried look as he cut him off. " Wait, before you say anything, there's been a huge mist-, then Blue, too was cut off.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING INTERRUPTING ME?" Papyrus stomped his boot into Blues fibula, causing a loud uncomfortable crack to fill the air. Blue screamed, holding both his legs as he cried. Papyrus rolled his eyes as he stepped over Blue, who was now on the floor.

PATHETIC AS ALWAYS. I'LL JUST TELL YOU LATER "WHEN I'M LESS BUSY. GET TO YOUR POST ON TIME OR I'LL CRACK THE OTHER TOO. "Papyrus turned to the door and started his day.

Blue lay in a ball on the floor. His tibula was almost cracked straight in half, he clutched the leg with both hands. How was he suppose to get to his sentry station at all? The words of Papyrus's threat rebounded in his skull until he made an effort to stand.  
____________________________________________________

Fell had waited until Blue was completely unconscious to try to haul him anywhere. He still had 10 minutes to spare, so he dropped Blue off into his creaky mattress before teleporting in front of Blues house.

He hesitated before they teleported to the house. He chanted a couple pointers in his head over and over and that helped calm his nerves. 'It paps or papy, not boss. 'Everyone can have good in them or whatever'. Puns suck, spaghetti and tacoes fucking rock, oh, no cursing either.'

These were the ones he had remembered off the top of his head, there was still a bunch more he had to memorize. He approached the house and stopped at the door. "You are Blue"  
Blue  
He swung open the door and bounced in the house with a smile. US papyrus was lying on the couch, asleep. Fell put off the facade for a moment and thought of what to say.'Do you want spaghetti? No  
Get up right now? nah too harsh

He decided to keep it casual, yet still like Blue. 

Fell sightly shook the sleeping skeleton, causing him to groan. 

Fell did his voice and the sentence he had created in his mind 

"Papy have you been sleeping in today?" It had a hint of disagreement in the tone.

The taller skeleton sleepily looked up at Fell and grinned.  
'OK, he didn't immediately find out, that's a plus.

"Ahh c'mon Blue." He complained. "Just five more minutes, k?"

Fell kept up the charade, overjoyed to hear Papyrus call him "blue". "Paps we have to patrol for humans! I'm making some leftover spaghetti now! 

Fell specifically remembered Blue telling him about leftover spaghetti that he would sometimes cook for breakfast or lunch.

Papyrus said nothing. Fell would've stopped there, but he knew that Blue wouldn't.

He decided to do something that Blue would do. He grappled onto Papyrus's hoodie and hoisted himself up onto Papyrus's side.

"Well?"

 

 

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I went back and fixed all the mistakes and changed some of the wording.
> 
> Maybe 2am isn't the best time to write.  
> Who would've known.  
> But it's fine I fixed it! :D


	7. Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue quickly realizes he may have a problem on his hands. Fell spends time with Papyrus, rocking' the Blue impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so no more 2am redbull enduced entries cause it didn't end swell.
> 
> I did fix all the mistakes of the last entry.
> 
> Some of you guys are really digging this and I'm so happy :D!
> 
> More horribleness so prepare yourself.
> 
> Know how you guys are hating on Fell? Just wait
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Fell had to refrain from using his own personality to deal with this 

"Get the fuck up" didn't seem like something Blue would say.

"Papy!" Fell was still sitting next to his ribs, so he climbed ontop of him. Papyrus just chucked as Fell stood over Papyrus on the couch with his hands on his hips.

"Alright Blue I'm up, I'm up." Papyrus lifted Fell off him as he leaned up on the couch. Fell gasped when picked up and he hoped to god Papyrus didn't by hear it. 

He settled down a little when finally place back on the floor, rushing to the kitchen so Papyrus wouldn't see his flustered face. He had to heat up the spaghetti anyway, so he went to the fridge and pulled out a container.He had to be careful now. How long could he let awkward silences go? Did Papyrus usually break them or Blue? Was there a specific routine? Fell began to doubt his plan as well as him self.

God he should of hung out with Blue more, he wasn't patient enough, shit. Fell was cursing himself in his head as he reheated the contents of the container. He took a peek at Papyrus. He didn't seem to think anything was up, that was good, Fell was okay.He put on a fake smile and handed a plate to Papyrus. He was given a "thanks" as he started with his own plate. He was good, everything was okay.  
______________________________

Blue had miserably worked his sentry shift the whole day until it was time to go home. It had been utterly uneventful, only the sharp pain in his leg to accompany him. After a boring day with nothing going on he slowly limped home, finally reaching it nearly after an hour that his shift ended.

When he got home Papyrus was already there, eating spaghetti. Blue smiled at the spaghetti, it being one if the only familiar things. He went for the pot and began to shovel some onto his plate before a hand from above him took the plate from him. He looked up in confusion only to be met with Papyrus's scowl. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS ISN'T FOR YOU, IT'S MINE!" When Blue didn't say anything Papyrus slapped him with the back of the hand, leaving him sprawled out on the floor.

"SANS YOUVE BEEN ACTING WEIRD FOR THIS PAST WEEK. I THINK YOUR PLANNING SOMETHING." When their was no response from the crying Blue, he continued. "YOU ARE TO STAY BY MY SIDE AT ALL TIMES. YOU WILL GO WITH ME ON MY PATROL AND SLEEP IN MY ROOM. 

Blue was still blubbering on the floor and Papyrus looked down at him annoyed. His eye caught his leg. Oh he must of forgot. He leaned down and quickly healed Blues leg, leaving a long scar on it .

When Blue had quieted down and Papyrus had finished his spaghetti, Papyrus looked down at him and smirked.

"IM FEELING GOOD TONIGHT." He paused looking into Blue's eyes. "LAY ON THE COUCH. "

Blue wondered why he was told to do this, but he listened anyway, he didn't want to have another bright red mark on his cheek or scar on his bone.

Was Papyrus going to heal his face too? It did sting. Or maybe let him sleep here instead of the cold mattress. Papyrus walked to him, a spiteful smile on.

Oh how Blue was wrong, so very very wrong.

He jolted when Papyrus had exposed him, and was soon wailing not soon after. He was crying from the pain, grappling the couch cushions as hard as he could. He begged Papyus to stop, but he didn't. 

His whole body felt like fire, he ached all over and his throat became raw from begging and crying.

After what felt like an hour, Papyrus finally went up into his room, leaving Blue on the couch. He couldn't move, everything pulsed with pain, he was sweating and crying red. He felt shameful, doing something so.. dirty. But he couldn't do anything but lay there, crying in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh how could you, poor blue berry, fell is such a fuck tart."
> 
> Yep  
> Sorry  
> :P  
> You have the feels yet?


	8. It goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is continuously miserable and Fell almost slips something up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I have the full story and outcome in mind, there should be about 4-5 more chapters.
> 
> The plan is pretty wacky, but bare with me for Now.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Blue didn't realize that he had fell asleep on the couch until he woke up on it. If he was at home and this happened, his Papyrus would've carried him to his room. But this, whoever it was, was NOT Blue's Papyrus.

 

He looked at the clock and realized that Papyrus had already left for training. Blue stretched his back but immediately stopped as he let out a yelp of pain. He scrunched his face, not daring to move anything else again . He decided to start small. He started flexing all of his fingers, and they seemed fine. He moves up to his wrist and carpals, his wrists are bruised, but otherwise fine. Moving his radius made him suck in a breath, he would leave those alone . For now he wouldn't even attempt his chest, spine or pelvis, he already knew what the outcome would be. His legs were achy, and so he decided to just stay there. Its not like he had anything better to do.

This is how the days went by for Blue. Wake up sore from being harrased by Papyrus, get hit by Papyrus for some reason, went to his boring job all day. And got home to be harassed by Papyrus. After two weeks he was losing hope. Was his Papyrus looking for him? Did he really think that Fell was him? Blue had broke.  
__________________

Fell couldn't be enjoying his time with Papyrus more than he already was. It was stressful, always having to act chipper, having to pitch his voice up, remembering the little details about Blue. He had managed, he had Papyrus fooled still and it had been nearly two weeks. 

He had got into a morning routine, waking up making leftover spaghetti, and going to work. As he was heating up the spaghetti he needed Papyrus to get the plates down for him from the cupboard. 

"Hey boss can you grab me the plates?"

He slapped his hand over his mouth at what he had just said. Fuck. Had Papyrus heard? 

Papyrus walked into the kitchen slowly, as if he expected Fell to pounce. "What was that?"

"T-the plates... Can you get them?"

Papyrus stared down at Fell for a while. He slowly walked to the counter and gave Fell the plates.

"Here you go"  
He said it regularly, but Fell still sensed a deeper meaning behind his tone. Papyrus left the room for Fell to finish breakfast. Shit, that was close .  
_____________

Blue's mind was in shambles. He lay on the couch motionless, how he does almost everyday now. Why did this happen? Why wasn't paps looking for him? He had to get out of here. He HAD to, he was going to die, and if not he would make sure he did. Anger boiled inside him, the hell did he do? Why was Papyrus such a huge prick? He made a plan. No where near as awful as Fell's, but it was a plan. He was tired. Tired of being beat, raped ,tired of living this life. He was going to end this now or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo so it's starting to wrap up a bit.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


	9. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't want to spoil.
> 
>  
> 
> Just read.
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there how you doing.
> 
> OK so I'm not saying anything about the chapter just read.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Blue peeked at the clock. It was time. He got up despite his bones protesting. It would be hard to get up the stairs, but Blue could do it. He wobbled up , careful to skip the creaky ones. He hesitated when he got to the top- he could do this.

He opened Papyrus's bedroom door and peeked inside. There was Papyrus, sleeping on his full black queen bed. Blue slowly inched forwards, until he ended up at the foot of Papyrus's bed.

He thought of the injustice that had been done before taking action. Blue took a big breath before shouting as loud as he could .  
"HUMAN!"

Papyrus bolted upright in bed, and at that moment Blue hurled several blood red bones towards him. He was careful not to actually hit him, just pin him against the wall, which had been done.

Papyrus looked around wildly before setting his eyes on Blue, who was in front of him. He tried clawing at the bones holding by in to the wall, but they were horribly tangled and almost impossible to escape. 

Blue got up onto the bed and sat across from Papyrus.

"S- SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET ME UP THIS INSTANT!"

Blues face quickly changed to one of rage.

"LISTEN HERE YOU EGOTISTCAL FUCKER. I AM NOT YOUR SANS. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU, BUT YOU WERE TO FUCKING STUPID TO LISTEN. YOUR SANS IS IN UNDERSWAP WITH MY PAPYRUS, HE SWITCHED US OKAY? HE STRIPPED ME OF MY CLOTHES, MY COLOR, MY TEETH! He pulled back the skin by his mouth. THIS WHOLE TIME YOU HAVE BEEN A SHIT HEAD TO ME, UNDERSWAP SANS! NOW LISTEN! YOU ARE GONNA BRING ME TO UNDERSWAP OR I'LL LEAVE YOU HERE TO ROT ON THE WALL!"

Papyrus remained silent at San's long outburst. He couldn't meet Blue's deadly-looking expression. Eventually he found his voice and looked up at Blue .

"LETS GO"  
_________________________

Fell awoke in the night with someone holding on to the front of his shirt. He was face to face with Papyrus, his eye glowing a bright orange. 

"Who are you?"  
.  
Fell put on the most innocent look he could muster.

"I-im Blue, your brother?"

Papyrus gave Fell a murderous glare.

"Cut the shit I know you're not. "Mr 1 HP" I checked your stats when you were sleeping, dumbass."

Fell's eyes widened. Fuck. His plan had worked!!! One little slip up screwed everything up!

He sighed in defeat.

"WHO ARE YOU?  
WHERE'S MY SANS?"

Fell scoffed at Papyrus. "Why would I tell you?"

__________________________

US Papyrus was about to smash Fell's face in when he heard a thud of the door downstairs.

He went down the stairs only to be met by UF Papyrus a and what looked to be UF Sans.

"Hey guys kinda busy at the moment" He said holding up Fell . "Got an imposter on my hands "

 

Blues eyes widened.  
"YOU!"  
He pointed a finger at Fell as he stomped over to him.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU DID! "

US Papyrus squinted his eyes.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know the last part is kinda everywhere and hard to follow but just hang tight!


	10. And Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue spills out everything, and Fell feels his sins crawling on his back.
> 
> And Papyrus's foot up his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys are all way too nice to me!  
> :D 
> 
> Seriously really glad people are liking it!  
> Lots of cursing this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Blue turned to his Papyrus, and his anger instantly simmered down, he almost had tears in his eyes . He hadn't seen this face in so long, the face of his brother.

"P-papy, I missed you so much!"

Blue ran to Papyrus and enveloped him into a hug, only to be rejected.

"W-wha?" He looked up at Papyrus.

"What's going on? You're not Blue," He turned to Fell, "you're not Blue, will someone tell me where the hell my brother is?"

Blue looked up at him in horror. "Papy listen! That in your hands is Fell, I'm Blue! He changed out apperences, we swapped clothes, he filed my teeth! He! he.!.... He changed ..my color."...

Papyrus almost gasped at the last one. Changing a monsters birth color was a direct hit to their dignity, a spit in their face. "Papy please, it's me Blue, ask me questions or something, just please!"

Papyrus squinted his eyes.

"Listen I don't fucking know who the fuck you think your little ass can come in here and fucking-"

"Papy language!"

Papyrus smiled." Blue"

He turned to the skeleton in his hands. "So you did this hmmf?" Fell stared back with a look of fear. Papyrus removed the pins of light from his eyes, giving Fell an unnerving look. He threw him into the floor, breaking the wood. UF papyrus stood still, seeming unaffected by the beating of his brother. Blue jumped up on Papyrus's arm "Nono Papyrus stop don't hurt him!"

Papyrus looked at Blue like he was crazy.  
" Blue this guy, he- look what he did to you ."

"I know" Blue said looking away. "But I had to live two weeks in his shoes, and I. I get it." Fell and Papyrus froze at that, looking up at Blue." I get that this was a way to get out if that situation, it's not your fault." Papyrus dropped Fell in surprise onto the floor, who landed in his back.

"Blue look at you, your arms are chipped, your skull is cracked, your legs have scar running up and down them. And don't tell me that he... touched you - "He glanced up at UF Papyrus. There was a long silence before Blue piped up. "Well....Y-yeah, he did that too, but-"

Papyrus teleported to the other Papyrus , grabbing him by his neck.

"You fuckin' asshole!" He punched UF Papyrus square in the face.

"What you get a kick out of that? You fucking sicko!" He punched him again, leaving a mark.

After heaving his chest up and down, Papyrus threw the other into the snow.

"Don't you ever come back, or I will kill you!"

Papyrus turned back to the house and skimmed his eyes over Blue. He didn't look like Blue, he had lost his comforting appearance.

Papyrus almost had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"God Blue, what did they do to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its late.  
> I should probably go to sleep.  
> Haha I'm not doing that.  
> Sleep is for the weak.


	11. Ever so Slightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Blue happily unite, and Papyrus tries to help Blue cope with his apperance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stopped being a dumdum and learned about the rich text! :D
> 
> Super short chapter is super short! The original was too long, so I cut it up.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Blue looked up at Papyrus with a watery smile. "Papy... " Blue ran for him, and Papyrus picked him up and brought Blue to his chest as he hugged him. Blue hugged Papyrus so tightly, and Papyrus returned the force. "Papy I missed you so much.." Both skeletons started crying. "Blue, I-I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner , god I'm sorry.. " Papyrus carried Blue back into the house and seated him onto the dining room table. Fell was still laying on the floor, surrounded by broken pieces of wood and ground. "Blue we're gonna fix you, ok? I'm gonna make you better." "O-k." Papyrus looked over Blue."Let's start simple, okay?" He went to Fell on the floor and swiftly pulled off his pants in one motion. Fell scrambled away, trying to cover himself with the end of the shirt. "Fuckin hell!? " Papyrus looked down at him in disgust. "What? It's not like you deserve anything. Take off the rest." Papyrus turned to Blue as Fell obeyed. "Sansy I want you to go change into your original clothes, okay?" He handed Blue the pants and then the shirt and bandana when Fell had eventually taken those off too. Blue nodded and went up the stairs to his room. Fell was blushing profusely, using his hands to try to cover himself up. It only felt more awkward when Blue went upstairs, leaving Fell alone with Papyrus. He gave Papyrus an annoyed look _was that really necessary?_

Papyrus just gave a shit-eating grin. 

"How do we change his color back?"

Fell scoffed. "I'm not telling YOU."

Papyrus rolled his eyes. "You know I could just kill you and look in the lab research, right? You could just tell me, would make it a hell of a lot easier."

Fell grumbled to himself.  
"Fine! I used syringes to inject it..so you need to erm... extract it."

Papyrus eyed Fell cautiously.  
"And how exactly do I do THAT?"

"Well..." Fell averted his eyes from Papyrus.

"Have you ever had to get venom out of a snake bite?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo  
> Ooooooo  
> Ooooooo  
> Y'all ready for this?  
> (And sorry the paragraphs sizes were messed up and I couldn't fix it) D:


	12. Daily and Nightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus learns the grim truth about helping Blue, and decides to leave it for last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone doing? How was your day?
> 
> So we keep going strong, Fell's still an ass, and prepare to feel bad for Blue in The next two chapters
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Papyrus looked at Fell, confused.

"No? When would I ever?"

Fell ignored the comment.   
"Well, when you get bit, someone has to suck out the venom.  
Its, uh the same deal. You have to suck my magic out of his soul. "

Papyrus stared at Fell in disbelief. He had to do what??   
The words replayed in his head until he fully got it. He had to... hmm. Papyrus didn't want to do that. It would be no doubt awkward for Papyrus and painful for Blue. 

Papyrus sighed. Maybe Blue could get used to the color? No, having extra magic in your soul can be very dangerous, they had to get it out. 

Papyrus thought. He would definitely do it if the magic could hurt Blue, but they would leave that for last. Start with the wounds and teeth for now.

Eventually Blue came down wearing his own clothes, Fell's folded in his arms. Papyrus smiled seeing Blue in his original clothes before taking the ones in his arms and throwing them over to Fell.

"OK, so Blue,-" Papyrus went down to match Blue's level and put a hand on his shoulder.

"There's still some things we need to do to get you back to normal..."

Blue looked at Papyrus with big eyes and silently nodded.

Papyrus warmly smiled as he picked Blue up and placed him lying on the couch.

"OK, Blue I'm gonna heal your head and arms for you okay? Might feel funny." Blue nodded once again and closed his eyes.

Papyrus gathered all his magic into his hands, putting an orange tint on everything around them. It was still the middle of the night, and the light was bright enough to wake neighbors if they had any.

Papyrus hesitated before coating his magic on the damaged parts of Blue's skull. Blue shivered, it felt like someone poured cold water over his head. 

Papyrus moved onto his arms, orange magic still brightly shining in his hands. After he had coated Blues arms, shoulders, head, and ribs Blue got up and stretched.

He felt much better, Papyrus was the best healer that he knew. He looked to Papyrus.

"S-So what's next?"

Papyrus thought for a moment. "Let's try to do something about those teeth." He replied looking into Blue's mouth.

Can you open up for me? Blue blinked and opened his mouth wide for Papyrus.

He took his skull in his hands and lightly turned it to see all parts of his mouth.

"Here let's start with the gold one." Papyrus reached to Blues mouth, but retracted when Blue shook his head and snapped his mouth shut

"No Papy its.. It's glued."

Papyrus threw Fell a dirty look. 

"Fuckin really dude?"

Fell looked at the floor, looking quite uneffected from Papyrus's scolding.

Blue looked at Papyrus worryingly.

"W-we can fix it.. Right?"

Papyrus looked into Blue's eyes.

"Yeah! Yes of course Blue, don't worry we'll figure this out together, okay?"

Blue nodded in agreement.

"Alright so I thinkkk I might be able to heal your teeth, since they are technically bones, and for the gold one, I think we have some of that un-sticking spray stuff, that might work..."

He let go of Blue's skull and walked off somewhere out of the room only to return a few moments later with a can.

He kneeled down next to Blue.

"Stay still for me buddy"

He shook the can before carefully spraying some onto the cap. 

Blue winced, the spray was cold and stung his jaw. 

Papyrus cringed at Blues wince, he felt so bad for him. Especially with what he would have to do later.

He put the bottle down next to him and opened Blue's jaw, running his fingers over the cap. 

"Tell me of it starts to hurt, okay?" 

Blue hummed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update will be tommorow morning or late tonight!
> 
> See you then :D


	13. It's In Little Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus can't handle hurting blue, so the game plan changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :D The updates are a little slow right now but there should ALWAYS be at least one a day :D
> 
> Lots of dialogue in this one!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Papyrus slowly started to pull. He would've done it fast and painless, but he was afraid that Blue's tooth might come out with it. It gave way a little, and Blue closed his eyes. The feeling of soreness washed over his mouth again and his headache returned. After what felt like minutes Papyrus finally got the cap free and threw it off to the side somewhere. "Okay Blue I got it, now I just have to heal them."

 

The healing felt particularly soothing to Blue's sore mouth. He kept his eyes shut as Papyrus brushed his magic on them. When he felt him take his hands out he opened his eyes and looked up.

"Hous it louk? "

He instantly realized that his mouth was numb and felt slightly embarrassed. Papyrus wiped the wetness off his fingers on his shorts and sighed.

"Well, for now its just an orange magic outlining, so you don't have any actual regular teeth yet, but my magic will protect it enough to heal."  
Blue nodded, unable to talk without drooling.

"So..." Papyrus hesitated. "Now's for ...color."

Blue bit his lip. "Yeah... So huow do we do it?"

Papyrus swallowed. "I have to... have to suck it out.. Of your soul."

Blue froze. "Will it hourt?" He tried his best to speak clearly.  
Papyrus closed his eyes and silently nodded.

Blue looked down. "O-okay, let's uhm.. do it then."

Papyrus locked eyes with Blue. "Alright, so just sit up straight, okay?"

Blue obeyed as he lifted his shirt up above his ribs, a nervous look plastered on his face.

Papyrus winced. God, he didn't want to do this, he couldn't bare to hurt Blue.

Blue shut his eyes as tightly as he could. 

"J-just do it Papy , it's okay just do it."

Papyrus leaned in next to blue. Jeez how does someone even approach a situation like this?

Papyrus opened his mouth wide enough to reveal little fangs in the edge of his mouth.

He bent towards Blue and bit into is soul as carefully as he could.

Blue instantly whimpered and gripped the couch cushions tightly. 

Papyrus looked focused as he started to suck Fell's magic out of Blue's soul.

Blue began to cry, it felt like someone was putting enormous amounts of pressure on his whole body, his head felt dizzy and hot. It was when he started screaming that Papyrus tore away.

He licked the excess magic off the front of his teeth.

"Fell there had to be something else! Another way to do it? I can't hurt him."

Fell bit his cheek and looked down at the floor.

"Well there's one other way..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. :) 
> 
> Special shoutout to Caicao for being a complete sweetheart!
> 
> Update soon!


	14. That Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus makes a decision that Blue is very unfond of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have hit over 100 kudos!  
> Yayy celebrate!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

"But.. I don't think your gonna like this one either."

Papyrus sighed. "Tell me again why we can't just use the syringes?"

Fell rubbed the back of his neck. "The syringes didn't have any magical properties, so it could accidentally get some of Blue's magic instead of mine" 

Papyrus looked annoyed. "What's the other way then?"

Blue tried to sit up but the pressured feeling was still on his bones. "Papy its fine, I'm okay! Just keep going."

Papyrus didn't look at Blue and kept his gaze on Fell, awaiting an answer.

Fell bit his lip. "You know how there's a soul bond between family and lovers?" Papyrus nodded.

"Well Blue could always transfer my magic to you..."

Blue froze at the words and looked to Papyrus for his reaction.

Papyrus thought for a moment before seating himself on the couch next to Blue.

"Let's do it"

Blue tried to protest but his sore bones reminded him once again that he couldn't.

"Papy stop, no! I can't do that to you!"

Papyrus looked into Blue's eyes. "Blue, it's dangerous to keep that in you, you could lose control of your magic, not to mention color changing is degrading..."

Blue blinked in disbelief. " But then you'll have to deal with that! What about when you use your magic?"

Papyrus sadly smiled. "Blue, I-it's okay." Papyrus started to tear up. "I don't use my magic nearly as much as you.. Besides you know that I would do anything for you, right? Please, Blue let me help you with this, you've already been through enough.."

Blue looked like he had more to say, but he silently nodded anyway. He closed his eyes as a few red tears fell into his lap.

Papyrus turned towards Blue, wiping his cheek. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, I'll be fine." He took Blue's hand and placed it on his own sternum, looking up at him.

"Go ahead, I'm always here for you Sans."

Blue locked eyes with Papyrus, eyes brimming with tears. He kept his hand on Papyrus's sternum as he transfered the magic from Fell to Papyrus. Papyrus tried to stay as still as he could, it gave him a strong tingling sensation.

As soon as Blue broke the magic connection, his soul and eye turned back to a bright blue. Papyrus suddenly felt pangs of pain all around his chest, he cried out, gripping the couch as he sucked in a breath . His soul and head burned, he felt dazed. He bit his cheek with enough force to hurt and closed his eyes.

After several moments Papyrus finally stopped wriggling. He felt incredibly tired, but he had to make sure it had worked.

He calmed down his breath and opened his eyes.

They were both a blood red instead if the usual orange. He looked down his hoodie and saw that his soul had done the same.

Blue gasped at the change in color. He knew it would happen, but he still held a hand over his mouth.

Papyrus smiled contently. "Blue it's okay, look your color is back, see you're okay, your done. We fixed you Blue!"

Blue couldn't stop tears from falling again, he hugged Papyrus as tightly as he could. He whispered in between crying.

"Thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on that anyone? I love feedback from you guys :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :D


	15. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Paps figure out what to do with Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. THIS is most likely the second to last chapter :D
> 
> How's everyone doing?   
> This one was hard to figure out but I think I got it  
> (Hellova lot of dialogue)   
> Enjoy! :D

It wasn't until long after minutes had passed that the siblings finally broke their embrace.

Blue sniffled and looked into Papyrus's now blood red eyes, a constant reminder of what was done. Blue was grateful and relieved, he just wished Papyrus didn't have to take on this burden for him.

Papurus smiled back for a moment before turning to Fell. 

"Was that fun to watch? Undoing all the things you did? "

Fell looked down at the floor, he felt guilty as all hell. Even after all he did, Blue saved his life, what the fuck was wrong with him? Blue had offered to talk to Fell and listen to him, only to find it was all part of a scheme. 

His cheeks flushed as Papyrus's stare bore into him. Blue looked up at Papyrus's scowl.

"So, what are we gonna do with him and his eyes?"  
"Send him back home!" Papyrus said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "And I don't care about his color, he did it to himself, he can figure it out for himself."

Fell shrunk away further into the chair at Papyrus's words. He didn't want to go back, he would be punished terribly for what he did, though he know he deserved it.

Blue pipped up. "Papy we can't do that! It's terrible there, no body deserves that! "

Papyrus grunted. "He does."

Blue stood on the couch to match Papyrus's height.

"Don't you dare say that! Nobody does! I already told you what he did to me..."  
Papyrus turned his head away from Blue."I know..."

Fell was amazed at the kindness of Blue, he had defended him, the person who caused all this.

"Fine" Papyrus said annoyed."Where then?"

Blue bit his cheek. "He could always stay with us?"

Both Papyrus and Fell started coughing.

"What?!" They both said simultaneously.

"No! I'm not letting him stay here!" Papyrus crossed his arms across his chest.

Blue begged. "Please Papy! Is not his fault!   
Papyrus scoffed.

"Please?"

Papyrus slid this hand down his face.

"Fine,FINE OKAY HE CAN CAN STAY, fine, I don't care... Just. I'm keeping my eye on him.. And if you touch him again.."  
He turned to Fell.

"I will fucking kill you."

Fell quickly nodded in fear.

Blue yawned   
" Language.. Papy"  
Papyrus picked him up. "Let's just sleep for now, Kay?"

Blue hummed as Papyrus layed on the couch and placed Blue on his chest.

Papyrus kept one eye open for a while until Fell eventually fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okee dokey next chapter is last chapter :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


	16. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years later, how's the skellys doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER OH MY GOD AHHH  
> Its been super duper fun but all good things must come to an end...
> 
> And to those asking about HoneyMustard, GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT
> 
> Please read bottom notes they're important!
> 
> Enjoy :D

Several years later in Underfell

Papyrus had still felt lonely without his brother for all those years. He had tried to go back and retrieve what was rightfully his, but apparently Under swap Papyrus was true to his word in trying to kill him if he returned.  
He sighed, his life had been utterly lonesome without Fell.  
He woke up to an empy house, went to work, and came home once more. As horrible as Underfell was, everyone still had their group or companion, except for Papyrus. He wishes he could take it all back, and just have Fell there with him.  
It was when he went to Alphys's lab that he suddenly felt less lonley. He had met Mettaton, and felt unsure if himself for the first time. After eventually leading into a date, they tried another and another, Papyrus felt some joy back in his life that was once taken along with Fell.

Meanwhile in Underswap

Blue giggled.  
" Fell- stop haha no I have to go to wo-, Fell stop tickl- haha!"

Fell dug his fingers further into Blue's sides.  
"Nope not letting you go!"

Papyrus shuffled into the room and rubbed his eyes.  
"Blue?" He sounded amused.

Blue continue to squeal as Fell continued tickling him, not showing any signs of stopping. Papyrus smiled as he went over to the two skeleton's.

"Alright, alright, we should let him go to work."

Papyrus turned to Fell and gave him a peck on the lips. "Good morning" He closed his eyes. Fell hummed before letting Blue go. 

"You're lucky Paps saved you." He turned back and gave him another kiss before taking a sip of coffee. 

Fell opened his blood red eyes. After him and Papyrus became lovers they had a strong enough soul bond to fix their colors. It was painful, but it was worth it. And Fell would do anything for either brothers.  
Fell's yawn was interrupted when Papyrus suddenly lifted him onto the couch and wrapped them together into a blanket.  
Fell was content, and he was still getting used to the feeling of being safe. He snuggled against Papyrus, the one place where his brother couldn't get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HONEYMUSTARD WAS AT THE VERY END I'M SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING
> 
> Listen! I'm starting a new SERIES TODAY!  
> IM SUPER EXCITED!
> 
> Thank you all soooo much for reading!
> 
> And for the last time, I hope you enjoyed! :D
> 
> G'night everyone!


End file.
